Service provider systems continue to make advances in computing technologies to enable creation of digital content for various purposes. By way of example, these advances enable client device users to interact with the service provider systems to create digital content that conveys information about products and services offered for sale, such as digital images that depict products in relevant environments. A digital image depicting a car, for instance, may depict the car in some environment intended to invoke a particular response in viewers of the digital image, e.g., a desire to drive the depicted car in the depicted environment. These advances in computing technologies enable service provider systems to support creation of such digital images, in part, by constructing digital three-dimensional (3D) scenes that include objects, such as vehicles, devices, clothing, structures, and so forth.
However, conventional systems for constructing these digital 3D scenes require client device users interfacing with these systems to direct construction of the scenes by entering code to program characteristics of the scenes, such as lighting, reflection of particular surfaces in the scene, and so forth. Due to this, conventional systems limit the use of modeling with 3D scenes to client device users with knowledge of programming 3D scenes. Many client device users do not have programming knowledge and programming can be difficult to learn. As a result, systems for constructing digital 3D scenes with various objects are not used in many scenarios where presentation via such scenes may be desirable.